OtaYuri Week
by KagomeKrizZ
Summary: — Se necesita más de una semana para relatar un romance como el nuestro, Otabek —
1. 1 - Primera vez

**Día 1 – Primera vez [OtaYuri Week]**

* * *

 _Tus ojos eran inolvidables, tenías la mirada de un soldado._

Fue la primera vez que alguien le decía algo como eso. Y la única que, podía decir, alguien realmente le había hecho un cumplido sincero. Y era extraño de una manera bonita. Porque nunca antes había experimentado el sentimiento de sentirse alagado. Los demás usualmente acostumbraban a llamarlo, lindo, adorable; un gatito. Pero nunca nadie se había molestado en verlo como quien realmente era.

 _¿Un solado? ¿Yo?_ ―Ni siquiera él mismo―

También fue la primera vez que alguien le había pedido ser su amigo. Y el apretón de manos para sellarlo fue cálido, reconfortante y verdadero. Experimentó un pequeño destello de nostálgica felicidad que solo había sentido antes con su abuelo.

La única ocasión que había animado a alguien ―propiamente bien― ese había sido Otabek. La primera vez que había disfrutado viendo el programa de alguien más, no como un rival, sino realmente como un _amigo_. Porque realmente quería que él ganara tanto como quería ganar.

Y más tarde, la primera vez que realmente había echado de menos a alguien que no era su abuelo. Cuando Otabek se despidió de él prometiéndole que la próxima serie no lo dejaría llevarse el oro tan fácilmente.

El único momento en toda su carrera en que experimentó un cúmulo tan complicado de sentimientos que iban desde los nervios, la emoción, la impaciencia, hasta algo parecido a la felicidad, por arribar al hotel donde se hospedaría para una competencia. Fue porque sabía que allí estaría Otabek.

Y justo después de clasificar.

Otabek le había pedido salir. No una salida usual a las que habían estado acostumbrado durante los ratos libres de la competencia.

 _¿Tendrás una cita conmigo o no?_

Su rostro se coloreó y lo sintió arder como nunca antes lo había hecho. Tuvo el impulso de gritarle y golpearlo por decir cosas tan comprometedoras con tanta seriedad y directamente pero fue incapaz de mover un músculo porque su corazón palpitaba fuertemente en su pecho.

Y poco a poco, Otabek se había convertido en su primer amor.

Su primer beso no pudo haber sido con nadie más, pensó Yuri.

Había tantas experiencias que Otabek le había brindado y que nunca antes creyó que experimentaría. La calidez de sus manos entrelazadas, los tiernos besos en su frente, sus mejillas, su nariz, las sonrisas y las perezosas caricias antes de dormir. El dulce susurro de su voz en su oído deseándole buenas noches y buenos días por la mañana, el calor de su cuerpo junto a él, debajo de las sábanas, el protector abrazo que le regalaba cuando la tormenta azotaba. El consuelo de su presencia cuando su gato murió. La confidencia de su silencio.

Era la primera vez que deseaba estar siempre junto a alguien y era amargo decir adiós cuando Otabek tenía que marcharse después de una larga estadía en San Petersburgo.

Otabek había estado en todas sus primeras veces.

Y a medida que su avión se perdía en el horizonte se preguntó…

 _¿Qué otras primeras veces le regalaría?_

* * *

¡Estoy de vuelta en este nuevo y bello fandom! Después de años de hiatus. Lamento publicar esto a casi 2 meses de la semana OtaYuri pero han acontecido tantas cosas en mi vida, empezando por el trabajo, que apenas me da respiro para escribir. En fin, no hago esto más largo. Mi pequeña contribución al fandom consiste en una serie de drabbles, oneshots y vídeos de esta bella parejita, espero me acompañen 3 ¡Muchas, muchas gracias por leer!


	2. 1 - On Ice

1\. **On Ice** (OtaYuri Latin Week)

* * *

" _Llamamos amor a todo lo que está sobre el hielo."_

Eso había dicho el cerdo una vez.

Pensé que era tonto.

Poner los pies en el hielo siempre significó para mí una batalla, la lucha constante por ser el mejor y pisotear a mis rivales. Eso creí y era la forma en la que había escogido vivir.

"― Otabek ¿Por qué viniste a hablarme? ¿No somos rivales? ―"

"― Siempre he pensado que nos parecemos. Eso es todo. ¿Quieres que seamos amigos o no? ―"

 _Amigos._

Nunca pensé que podría ver a alguien más de otra forma que como un enemigo. No había alianzas, cada uno de nosotros pisábamos el hielo con la firme intención de hacernos con el oro. Por eso no toleraba la manera en que algunos actuaban tan despreocupados o amigables unos con otros. A mí no me interesaba caerles bien, lo único que me importaba era dejarlos mordiendo la escarcha de mis patines.

Pero con Otabek era diferente, siempre fue diferente.

Cuando patinaba quería que él me viera, no de la forma en que quería que los demás lo hicieran como alguien con quien deberían tener cuidado, que era mejor y no significaban un obstáculo para mí. Yo solo quería que Otabek me viera, que observara lo mucho que me esforzaba en mis rutinas y que se sintiera orgulloso de ser mi amigo.

Y a mí me gustaba verlo patinar. Otabek es grandioso, es todo lo que desearía llegar a ser. Siempre está tan calmado, serio y con esa actitud tan _cool_. Impone presencia con tan solo entrar al hielo. Siempre me hace querer decir _"¡Hey! ¡Él es mi amigo! ¡¿No es grandioso?!"_

Desearía que coincidiéramos en todas las competencias, pero no siempre hay suerte. Siempre veo sus competencias por internet, nunca antes lo había hecho por alguien más. Me gusta llamarlo y exclamar un fuerte _"¡Davai"_ antes de su turno, luego él levanta el pulgar en alto hacia las cámaras y la audiencia se emociona, pero yo sé, por la manera en que mira a las cámaras, que no lo hace por ellos.

Últimamente he pensado mucho en eso ¿Por qué es tan diferente con Otabek? ¿Por qué me invade una desbordante emoción cada vez que asistimos a una competencia juntos? No es por patinar, pienso en que sólo quiero verlo, estar junto a él, conocerlo cada vez más ¿Qué cosas lo hacen reír? ¿Qué cosas lo disgustan? ¿Cuáles son sus favoritas?

― Yuri ¿quieres practicar un poco antes de la competencia mañana? ―

― ¿Intentas estudiar la competencia? ― bromeo y él se encoge de hombros.

― Tú deberías poner atención a ver si encuentras mi talón de Aquiles ― él ríe y yo le doy un golpe en el brazo.

― Vamos ―

Patinamos gran parte de la tarde. Evaluamos nuestros saltos y nos divertimos fingiendo hacer movimientos del patinaje en parejas como una burla al cerdo y Viktor. Cuando acabamos estamos tan cansados que nos sostenemos el uno al otro, patinando juntos hasta la salida de la pista y cuando estamos allí él pronuncia mi nombre, volteo a mirarlo y entonces él se inclina para besarme en los labios, es sorpresivo y en un primer momento no sé qué hacer, mis mejillas arden y cierro los ojos, mis manos se apoyan en su pecho pero soy incapaz de alejarlo, él aprovecha esto y toma mi cintura, sosteniéndome para profundizar el beso.

Se siente tan bien y no quiero que acabe. Soy consciente de que, por primera vez en todo este tiempo, esto era lo que estaba añorando. Después de un momento maravillosamente eterno, él se separa, no dice nada pero me sonríe al ver mi expresión, revuelve mi cabello y se adelanta. Aún me siento aturdido. No sé cómo se supone que voy a patinar después de esto…

Y es por primera vez en toda mi vida que estoy pensando en lo mucho que he obtenido a través del hielo. Mi abuelo me trajo por primera vez a una pista de hielo, mis sueños están aquí y Otabek… probablemente él no estaría aquí de no ser por mí… y yo no hubiera entendido el significado del _amor_ sin él.

* * *

Gracias por leer, seguiré actualizando este pequeño recopilatorio de drabbles.

Para quienes leían esta " _historia_ " desde antes. Lamento la demora, tuve un problema con el resto de drabbles que había escrito y por eso no había actualizado. Pero con la llegada de la **OtaYuri Latin Week** iré actualizando regularmente este fanfic con viejos y nuevas anécdotas de esta parejita tan hermosa. Además he puesto algunas novedades en mi perfil y pronto traeré nuevas historias, así que nos estaremos viendo (c:)

¡Nuevamente muchas, muchas gracias por leer! Galletitas y abrazos desde el fondo de mi corazón para ustedes.


	3. 2 - Ternura

**2\. Ternura. (OtaYuri Latin Week)**

* * *

Yuri se arqueó, estirando sus extremidades para desperezarse cuan gato, el movimiento hizo que su espalda se presionara contra el pecho desnudo de su compañero, sintió el gratificante peso y calor de Otabek detrás de él y la conciencia regresó poco a poco, a medida que la somnolencia se alejaba.

Otabek se inclinó hacia adelante, sujetándolo contra él y presionó un dulce beso en la oreja del rubio antes de susurrar:

— Buenos días, _котенок_ —

Yuri soltó un suspiro de satisfacción mientras se daba la vuelta para presionar un beso en los labios del mayor, Otabek lo mantuvo sujeto de la cintura, dibujando círculos sobre la nívea piel con sus pulgares.

La mañana era dulce, perezosa, entre ellos. Otabek presionó nuevos besos, más fugaces en sus labios, luego bajo su barbilla obteniendo un suspiro gratificante por parte de Yuri, después hacia su cuello y hombros. Había sonrisas y un cálido sentimiento en sus corazones mientras se besaban y rodaban abrazados en la cama.

Se había vuelto una costumbre. Otabek y él habían rentado un apartamento en Moscú durante la temporada muerta, solo serían un par de meses, pero Yuri estaba emocionado por vivir con Otabek, era la primera vez que se sentían como una pareja, que podrían experimentar esa agradable felicidad de estar juntos como los enamorados lo hacían y no separados por una distancia abismal, relegados a solo verse cada vez sus carreras se lo permitían, lo que podría ser una vez cada varios meses.

Yuri pensaba en lo mucho que echaría de menos esta rutina mientras se apoyaba de costado en el marco de la puerta a la cocina, mirando a Otabek preparar café y panqueques, sólo vistiendo su pantalón de dormir.

— Acércate, _котенок_ — el kazajo siempre decía cuando lo descubría, incluso su gata, la traidora, ya estaba a los pies del mayor frotando su costado contra su pantorrilla, la cola en alto y maullando suavemente. Yuri obedeció con la cautela de un gato curioso y Otabek sonrió mientras lo veía, cuando el rubio llegó a su costado se volvió a girar para seguir en la preparación del desayuno, Yuri envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del mayor, abrazándolo y presionándose cálidamente contra su espalda. Otabek sabía que Yuri no podía evitar pensar en cuando iniciara la temporada de patinaje, pero no estaba dispuesto a permitir que el pequeño rubio se hundiera en la tristeza estas últimas semanas — ¿Quieres ir a algún lado después de desayunar? —

Yuri negó, aferrándose un poco más a él.

— No quiero ver a nadie ¿Podemos… podemos quedarnos en casa hoy? — el menor preguntó mirando con timidez al mayor.

— Lo que tú quieras, _котенок_ — respondió volviéndose para depositar otro beso en sus labios, Yuri respondió afirmando su agarre en Otabek, algo parecido a un ronroneo brotó alegre de su garganta y el kazajo sonrió por ello.

Después de desayunar Otabek prepraró algo de chocolate y movió los sillones juntos para improvisar algo así como un colchón, Yuri trajo almohadas y una manta arrojándolas dentro y luego ambos se acostaron dentro, Otabek pasó un brazo detrás de los hombros de Yuri y lo atrajo hacia él mientras el rubio buscaba algo que ver en Netflix, cuando encontró algo que llamó su atención dejó el control a un lado y se acurrucó contra Otabek, debajo de las mantas.

Su gata se unió momentos después y se echó en el cálido espacio entre ellos.

La tarde transcurrió así, agradable. Durante los espacios entre capítulos Otabek aprovechaba para besar a Yuri, traer alguna botana o pasarle su taza de chocolate. A Yuri le gustaría que esto jamás acabara y poder continuar con Otabek de esta manera, jamás había experimentado tanta felicidad y amor, pero no podía mantenerlo por siempre y esa ansiedad solo se hacía más densa durante la noche, cuando se acostaban para dormir. El ruso no podía evitar llorar en silencio con el pensamiento, aun estando Otabek todavía con él.

— No llores, _котенок_ — el mayor susurró al darse cuenta esa noche, acarició sus mejillas y limpió el rastro de lágrimas con sus besos — sólo serán unos meses, volveremos a vernos durante las competencias y días libres, siempre lo hacemos — el consuelo aplacaba el dolor de Yuri especialmente si era la voz misma de Otabek quien lo decía — Ya verás cómo un día no tendremos que separarnos más. Te amo, Yuri Plisetsky. He estado enamorado de ti por tantos años y eso no va a cambiar, especialmente ahora que puedo estar contigo —

— Te amo, Beka — fue lo único que Yuri pudo decir porque las palabras no le daban y aunque fueron solo tres palabras era lo único que era más claro en su corazón.

— Descansa, _котенок_ _._ Mañana todavía tenemos tiempo —

* * *

 _котенок =_ Gatito _._

Muchas gracias por los reviews, llenan mi corazón y son el regalo más bonito. Galletitas y besos para todos ~


	4. 3 - Aniversario

_**Día 3 – Aniversario (OtaYuri Latin Week)**_

* * *

Yuri se inclinó sobre el colorido muro del _Park Güell_ , admiró la belleza de la vista que le era ofrecida, el sol se ponía en el horizonte, la magnificencia del atardecer solo realzaba la maravilla casi fantástica del paisaje.

Era el séptimo año consecutivo que venían a este lugar, para Otabek y él significaba tanto, fue aquí donde el kazajo lo había traído cuando se conocieron y le pidió ser su amigo. Dos años de maravillosa amistad después lo había traído aquí nuevamente, como un recuerdo, y le había pedido convertirse en alguien mucho más cercano; su amante. Yuri aceptó por supuesto.

Otabek era una persona muy cursi, quizá no con los demás quienes lo catalogaban como alguien demasiado serio y solitario, pero con él, era como si el kazajo reservara todo el amor de su corazón para las personas más cercanas a él. Para Otabek este lugar significaba mucho, al igual que para Yuri, no hubo un año que faltaran al venir aquí en su aniversario. Después de pasar la tarde charlando en las sillas del parque, irían a cenar a su cafetería favorita, esa donde habían charlado tan animadamente después de haberse hecho amigos, y después, antes de regresar al hotel, recorrerían las calles de una decorada Barcelona, tomados de la mano y besándose debajo de cada muérdago estrategicamente colocado.

No pareciera que las cosas iban a ser diferentes de lo usual este año, eso pensó, hasta que al volver su vista a Otabek observó lentamente como este se arrodillaba y, ante su asombro, sacaba una cajita de terciopelo naranja con rayas negras, empujando suavemente hacia arriba cuando la abrió, dentro había un anillo de oro y un diamante en el centro.

El corazón de Yuri se detuvo, las personas que caminaban despreocupadamente se detuvieron a observar, había sorpresa, emoción y felicidad en cada una de ellas. Un cúmulo de sentimientos indescriptibles se instaló en el pecho del rubio, esto era mucho más allá de una propuesta de amistad y de amor, esto era real y eterno. Sintió su cuerpo estremecerse de la emoción, el calor en su rostro y la humedad en sus ojos.

― Yuri Plisetsky, has sido la inspiración que me ha movido a perseguir mis sueños desde que era un niño. Te convertiste en mi amigo hace ocho años aquí mismo y dos años después en mi amante, todos estos años a tu lado no he hecho más que aprender a amarte cada día más, por eso hoy en este lugar donde comenzó todo para nosotros quiero preguntar… ¿Te casarías conmigo o no?

Yuri no pudo evitar la lágrima que resbaló por su caliente mejilla a medida que escuchaba lo que Otabek decía. Cuando su mano fue tomada con esa delicadeza de la que solo Otabek era capaz no creyó que su quebradiza garganta fuera capaz de articular palabra alguna y, sin embargo, lo hizo.

― Sí.

* * *

¡Siento la demora en actualizar! Tuve un resfriado y todo el día de ayer me la pasé en cama, ahora ya me siento mejor pero las medicinas me dan sueño y ando algo lenta. Como recompensa ¡haré una actualización cuádruple! 2 historias de la OtaYuri Latin Week y 2 historias de la OtaYuri Week :)


	5. 3 - Memorias

_**Día 3 – Memorias [OtaYuri Week]**_

* * *

― Yura, he terminado de empacar los juguetes de Flura… ¿Mhn? ― Otabek bajó la gran caja llena de juguetes para gatos, dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba el rubio.

Yuri estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala, observando lo que parecían ser algunas fotografías de un viejo álbum. Tanto en la mesita de sala y en el suelo junto a él habían cajas a medio empacar. Después de un par de años en su relación, Otabek se había mudado a San Petersburgo para vivir junto a Yuri y finalmente habían decidido comprar un departamento más grande para compartir.

El rubio le hizo espacio en el cojín al kazajo, quién se acercó para ver más de cerca la fotografía mientras Yuri hablaba.

― Mi abuelo solía guardar fotografías en este álbum desde que me mudé a San Petersburgo ― le ofreció la fotografía a Otabek y este la tomó con cuidado entre sus dedos. En ella, un pequeño Yuri y su abuelo sonreían abiertamente hacia la cámara. El retrato parecía haber capturado la profunda atmosfera de inocencia y felicidad que rodeaba a Yuri cuando estaba con su abuelo, Otabek no pudo evitar sonreír.

― ¡Oh, no recordaba estas! ― Yuri señaló entonces a una foto de sí mismo sentado en el Kiss&Cry de su primer competencia Junior. Entusiasmado, pasó las páginas impresionado por la cantidad de fotos que su abuelo se había molestado en tomar de sus competencias, prácticas y clases de ballet.

La sonrisa de Otabek creció al mirar las mejillas del menor teñirse de un ligero rubor, algo que sucedía solo cuando Yuri se emocionaba y que el kazajo no demoró en amar. Cada día era un nuevo descubrimiento para él, una nueva faceta, un nuevo detalle que Yuri nunca antes había tenido con nadie más.

Otabek descansó su barbilla en el hombro de Yuri, donde tenía una perfecta visión de las fotografías en el album. Yuri comenzaba a hablar animado de los recuerdos que se le venían a la mente con cada una de ellas, la mayoría de los felices eran sobre su abuelo, contándole a Otabek una vez que un gato se atravesó frente a ellos mientras caminaban de vuelta a casa y como Yuri sin pensarlo dos veces había corrido hacia él y su abuelo casi lo pierde de vista. Otros recuerdos eran menos alegres, como Yuri maldiciendo a alguno de sus viejos compañeros por haberlo empujado en medio de una práctica o escondido sus patines.

Era bonito escuchar a Yuri hablarle sobre su niñez, a pesar de que él sabía que no sería mencionado, él podría recordar perfectamente a ese Yuri, dándolo todo en cada práctica, admirándolo en silencio y arrollado por la fuerza en sus ojos.

Un nuevo sonido de asombro lo hicieron volver su atención hacia las fotos, después de haber estado centrado en la voz de Yuri. El rubio señalaba impresionado una fotografía donde Otabek salía mínimamente.

― ¡Es verdad! No recordaba que estuvimos juntos en la clase junior ― admitió sonrojado, los ojos de Yuri no se apartaron del niño de cabello negro en la fotografía y la mirada que dirigía a su yo más joven. Y de pronto Yuri se dio cuenta de que había más imágenes donde Otabek salía en el fondo mirándolo practicar e incluso había una donde estaban sentados lado a lado casi tocándose.

― Tu abuelo sí que es impresionante ― dijo el kazajo ― No creo haberme dado cuenta del momento en que las tomó.

Yuri tomó la fotografía de ambos sentados juntos y la acercó a su rostro. Su expresión cambió a una de nostalgia.

― Siento que me conoces desde hace más tiempo del que yo a ti… Me gustaría haber sido tu amigo en aquel entonces ― Yuri admitió.

Otabek lo giró suavemente y lo besó tiernamente en los labios, Yuri dejó descansar su mano y la fotografía sobre su muslo mientras el beso sucedía, para cuando terminó, el kazajo había acunado el rostro de Yuri entre sus manos, acariciando sus mejillas con los pulgares.

― No cambiaría el pasado. Pero podemos hacer algo por el futuro… a partir de ahora, Yuratchka ―

Otabek se levantó dejando a un sonrojado Yuri todavía absorto sobre el sillón. El kazajo levantó la caja que antes hubiera dejado en el suelo y la llevó hacia donde estaba el resto cerca de la puerta principal. Yuri sacudió su rostro ahuyentando el calor en su rostro y se apresuró a colocar la fotografía en su sitio y cerrar el álbum para meterlo en la caja a medio empacar.

Y luego su mirada se dirigió a otro álbum en la mesita de sala. Uno nuevo que aún no contenía muchas fotografías. La carátula anunciaba:

"Nuestras memorias"  
Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky  
2018 ―_

Yuri sonrió.


	6. 4 - Yukatas&Kimonos

**Día 4 – Yukatas &Kimonos (OtaYuri Latin Week)**

* * *

Lo que había comenzado como un comentario casual de Yuuri Katsuki, acerca de un festival anual próximo a realizarse en Hasetsu, se transformó en una excursión grupal para todos los patinadores gracias a Jean. Afortunadamente el onsen de la familia Katsuki tenía habitaciones suficientes para todos, aunque claro, debían compartir ¡Incluso el abuelo de Yuri y Yakov fueron de visita!

Tomaron turnos para bañarse en las aguas termales, Yuri especialmente no quería tener que bañarse con JJ ni con nadie más que no fuera Otabek ¡Una ducha de amigos claro está! Aunque finalmente tuvo que soportar a Viktor y Yuuri en el mismo baño, la pareja mayor se secreteaba cosas mientras los veía del lado opuesto de la poza, Yuri de vez en cuando se fastidiaba y les arrojaba agua caliente sobre sus cabezotas.

Cuando salieron del agua fue por sugerencia de Otabek al ver que la piel de Yuri se estaba tornando más rosada. En sus habitaciones les habían dejado un par de yukatas, ninguno de los dos había vestido una alguna vez, de hecho, la vez anterior que Yuri estuvo allí se negó a hacerlo, pero ahora era distinto, quería experimentar muchas cosas junto con Otabek.

― No me gusta ― dijo Yuri mirando las mangas de su yukata, eran demasiado largas. Otabek estaba vistiendo la suya intrigado también por lo increíblemente largas que eran, al menos sus manos alcanzaban a estar descubiertas a comparación de las de Yuri.

― Tampoco me gusta ― coincidió hurgando dentro del hueco de la manga ― Podrías guardar tus maletas aquí dentro ― bromeó y Yuri se echó a reír asintiendo animadamente. Otabek recogió sus mangas hasta los hombros y las sujetó ahí, sus brazos quedaron descubiertos, Yuri no supo si quedó impresionado por la gran idea de Otabek o por lo tonificado de sus músculos, aunque el calor que sintió en las mejillas debía ser una respuesta.

― ¿Quieres que te ayude con las tuyas? ― el kazajo ofreció y Yuri asintió casi en automático ― pero son demasiado largas, probablemente te moleste el amarre en los hombros ― el mayor levantó la manga de Yuri, pensando en lo que podría hacer para arreglar el problema. El rubio estaba muy quieto y culpaba a las aguas termales del repentino aumento en su temperatura corporal ― ¿Qué tal si lo amarras a tu cintura y usas una de tus playeras? ― la voz de Otabek nuevamente lo sacó de sus pensamientos, Yuri casi se arrojó sobre sus maletas intentando ahogar el sonrojo en su rostro, se tomó su tiempo antes de sacar una playera negra de un tigre que disfrutaba un baño termal, había sido un regalo de Yuko y su familia.

Yuri hizo lo que Otabek le sugería mientras el kazajo se asomaba por la ventana.

― Todos están afuera esperándonos, Yuri ― anunció volviéndose para encontrarse con la mirada esmeralda del rubio que se sentía mucho más cómodo vestido de esa forma.

― Ha sido una gran idea, gracias, Beka ― Yuri sonrió.

Se reunieron con el resto de los patinadores, era un desfile de coloridas yukatas. Katsuki les dio una guía rápida de lo que vendía cada puesto y los juegos que habían, después de un rato cada grupo tomó su propio camino, Yuri dio la botella de agua que traía a su abuelo, quien se quedó charlando con Yakov en unas banquillas, mientras su nieto se iba con Otabek a participar en unos juegos.

Otabek ganó un peluche de _maneki-neko_ para Yuri y luego el rubio consiguió capturar un pececito dorado después de diez intentos, aunque lo devolvió al estanque de juego ya que no podría llevárselo. Después de haber jugado la mayoría de los juegos y probado varios de los dulces que vendían se dirigieron a la colina más alta para apreciar los fuegos artificiales de media noche.

A medida que el cielo estrellado se iba llenando de colores, Yuri miró de reojo a Otabek, su mano buscando tímidamente tomar la del kazajo, el toque de sus dedos hizo que el mayor correspondiera su mirada, cerrando sus dedos entorno a los del rubio, el sonrojo de Yuri se extendió por su rostro debido a esto.

― G-gracias, Beka… por venir… la primera vez que vine a este lugar no fue tan divertido, estaba triste y molesto… pero ahora es diferente, es especial. Significa mucho para mí que estés aquí ―

Otabek no dio una respuesta inmediata, en vez de eso se inclinó hacia Yuri, acunando su rostro entre sus manos y presionando un único beso en sus labios por apenas unos segundos, lo mismo que duró la explosión de un fuego artificial en el firmamento.

― Ahora es mucho más especial para ambos ―


	7. 4 - Larga Distancia

_**4\. Larga Distancia [OtaYuri Week]**_

* * *

Estaba terminando de calentar cuando la música que estaba escuchando se detuvo y su tono de llamada empezó a sonar junto a la vibración de su celular. Otabek lo sacó de su bolsillo y miró la pantalla.

 _Yuratchka._

Desbloqueó para responder mientras se sentaba en el banquillo y alcanzaba sus patines para ponérselos.

― ¡Beka, Davai! ― exclamó enérgicamente Yuri del otro lado de la línea. Otabek no pudo evitar la sonrisa que llegó a su rostro al escuchar su voz.

― Yura, son las 3 de la mañana en Rusia…

― No importa. No iba a perderme tu programa libre.

― ¿Estás mirando…?

― Sí, sí, por internet ― Yuri se pausó por un segundo, distrayéndose con la emisión, el final del programa de uno de los patinadores ― Es casi hora, Beka. ¡Sal a patear el culo de JJ! ― Yuri prácticamente rugió.

― Lo haré, gracias, Yuratchka

― Quiero verte… ― Yuri agregó inconscientemente significando algo completamente distinto y un pequeño silencio cayó entre ellos, el kazajo casi dejó de respirar

― Y yo... Yura ― Otabek admitió sinceramente, dejando salir el aire contenido.

― Davai ― una vez más y luego la comunicación se cortó.

* * *

― Oí que tú también quedaste primero en la Rostelecom ― Otabek comentó mirando la pantalla de su laptop, estaba tumbado de costado sobre la amplia cama de la habitación del hotel donde se hospedaba.

Después de haber asegurado el pase al Gran Prix en primera posición, apenas había tenido tiempo de comunicarse con Yuri. De hecho, el pequeño ruso se habría quedado dormido frente a su portátil cuando acabó su programa libre, pues los mensajes de felicitación por su victoria habían llegado perezosamente por la tarde del día siguiente.

― ¡Mira esto! ¡Ni siquiera el anciano de Viktor pudo arrebatarme la victoria! ― Yuri sostenía sonriente la medalla con decorativa del primer lugar de la Rostelecom colgada en su cuello.

― Creo que ese f _lip-c_ _uádruple_ fue una revelación ― Otabek sonreía a la pantalla, sosteniendo su rostro con su palma derecha.

― ¿Lo crees? ― Yuri parecía emocionado ― Fue la primera vez que pude clavarlo… ― admitió con un suave rubor ― Yakov me regañó a pesar de que lo clavé y gané

― Fue muy arriesgado ― tarareó ― pero creo que no hay nada que no puedas hacer

Yuri ronroneó dejando su rostro caer avergonzado sobre las sábanas, su corazón latiendo fuertemente por el halago del kazajo. Nunca había tomado especialmente los halagos que los demás le hacían, pero en el caso de Otabek era diferente, era solo porque se trataba de él.

― Beka, te extraño ― Yuri admitió apenas levantando el rostro lo suficiente para mirar la pantalla. Otabek le devolvía la mirada seriamente. El ruso sintió el doloroso latido de su corazón mientras el tiempo pasaba sin una respuesta. Después de un cuidadoso momento, Otabek dijo:

― Sabes que yo también, Yura

Su corazón se conmovió y sus mejillas se volvieron a encender. Se removió en el lecho inquieto hasta quedar recostado de lado como Otabek. Bufó suavemente enojado consigo mismo por sentirse tan nervioso, incluso cuando se trataba de una videollamada con el kazajo.

― ¿Te veré hasta el Gran Prix?

Otabek dejó salir un pesado suspiro, antes de asentir.

― Volverás a Almaty entonces ― Yuri afirmó lo que Otabek no era capaz de admitir en voz alta. Su pecho dolió porque, por un momento, creyó que el kazajo vendría a Rusia antes de regresar a Almaty. Y se encontró molesto consigo mismo por el pensamiento. Otabek tenía que volver con su familia antes que con él, era lo lógico.

No podía decir que lo entendiera por completo, él nunca había tenido ese sentimiento de pertenencia, de saber que había un lugar al que podría regresar y lo estarían esperando, excepto quizá por su abuelo, pero incluso ahora, había aprendido a ser tan independiente de él, que tampoco podía admitir que fuera lo mismo.

Otabek seguía mirando a Yuri, el cambio en la forma en cómo se mantenía recostado sobre la cama, la sutil transformación de su expresión.

― Yura. Aún no es momento. Si le damos de qué hablar a la prensa tu carrera podría…

― ¡Al diablo la prensa! ― Yuri lo interrumpió abruptamente ― Ellos no me importan. Jamás me han importado ―

― Yuratchka…

Yuri volvió a esconder su rostro en las sábanas. No quería escucharlo, odiaba que estuviera tan lejos. Odiaba sus circunstancias, la distancia, las barreras, la polémica, todo ¿Por qué solo había algo que él realmente deseaba y todo conspiraba en su contra para impedirlo? Solo quería patinar y estar junto a Otabek. _Solo eso._

― Te extraño. Extraño tu compañía, las conversaciones, las risas, tus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, el calor de tu cuerpo presionándose contra el mío… tus besos ― su voz fue rompiéndose hacia el final ― Es difícil, Beka. Nosotros. A veces siento que no… ― se mordió el labio incapaz de seguir sin romperse.

― Sabemos que no iba a ser fácil, Yura ― Otabek habló con seguridad, el tono de su voz manteniéndose firme para infundirle tranquilidad al ruso ― Pero te conozco, confío en ti y en la fortaleza que has usado para luchar todo este tiempo y sé que yo también puedo hacerlo cuando miro en tus ojos.


	8. 5 - Universidad

_**Día 5 – Universidad (OtaYuri Latin Week)**_

* * *

Me llamo Yuri Plisetsky, estoy cursando mi segundo semestre en la carrera de danza y coreografía. Tengo una beca deportiva en patinaje artístico por parte de la escuela, básicamente estoy haciendo lo que me gusta y estoy bien con ello. Sin embargo… hay algo que quiero…

Otabek Altin es dos grados mayor que yo y lleva la carrera de música. Nunca creí dejarme seducir por el típico chico popular pero él es… demasiado atractivo y no solo eso, sus calificaciones son buenas y tiene mucha pasión por la música, es tan serio y siempre tiene esa expresión _cool_ en todo lo que hace. Yo creo… que realmente me gusta.

He escuchado que no tiene novia y muchas chicas se mueren por estar con él pero siempre las rechaza, no sé qué oportunidad pueda tener yo pero a pesar de los obstáculos le escribí una carta. Definitivamente voy a ser rechazado, soy un hombre, dos cursos por debajo de él, ni siquiera sabe quién soy pero prefiero eso antes de seguir torturándome a mí mismo cada día.

Bien, voy a hacerlo. Él va a pasar por este pasillo en cualquier momento, solo tengo que extenderle la carta e invitarlo a salir y luego…

― ¡Oh! Eres Yuri Plisetsky ¿verdad? Del curso de danza ―

 _Oh no… JJ…_

― ¿Qué es esto? ― Antes de que pueda reaccionar la carta que había escrito es arrebatada de mis manos por el imbécil de JJ, él la sostiene sobre su cabeza para evitar que yo la alcance y lee el remitente y destinatario ― ¿Para Otabek? ― tiene esa sonrisa tonta en su rostro mientras sacude con suficiencia el sobre ― Aquí viene ¡Oye! ¡Otabek! ¡Yuri quiere darte algo! ―

No, esto no es como pensé que sería. Maldito JJ. Voy a matarlo, pero ahora todo lo que pienso es en correr, muchos otros estudiantes estaban viendo, no estoy preparado para ser rechazado de esa forma. Debí haber previsto esto, JJ está en el curso de Otabek y ambos han sido amigos desde siempre así que es difícil atrapar a Otabek solo, yo debí haberlo pensado mejor… Ahora ya no sé qué hacer.

.

Lo que pasó hace dos días se siente como una pesadilla lejana, parece como si nada hubiera cambiado. Sabía que no le intereso a Otabek pero tanto como para que ni siquiera se tomara la molestia de rechazarme… si JJ le dio la carta, en ella había escrito mi número, al menos debería haberme mandado un mensaje, no lo sé… se siente como si ni siquiera valgo nada…

― ¡Yuri! ¡Hay alguien esperando por ti afuera! ―

Inmediatamente todas las chicas de mi salón están asomándose por la ventana sin ningún tipo de discreción antes de que yo pueda preguntarme ¿qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Alguien buscándome a mí?

― ¡No puede ser! ¡Es Otabek Altin del curso de música! ―

¡¿Eh?! Siento como si me congelara al escuchar eso ¿Él realmente vino a rechazarme en persona? Nuevamente prevalece en mí el impulso de correr, pero la única salida es donde me espera Otabek y ya hui de él una vez, sería vergonzoso hacerlo de nuevo. No, Yuri Plisetsky no puede correr dos veces ¡Soy un hombre! ¡Y voy a enfrentar lo que venga por mí sea lo que sea!

Esa fue mi resolución al principio pero apenas me encontré con Otabek fuera del salón sentí las fuerzas abandonarme y las desbordantes ganas de correr invadirme, no sé cómo me forcé a mirarlo firme después de todo, él se limitó a devolverme la mirada fija a los ojos y después de un momento dijo:

― El viernes habrá un encuentro de bandas. Jean, unos amigos y yo iremos a tocar. Sería genial si vienes y nos apoyas y si me permites luego puedo invitarte algo ¿Bebes verdad? Igual podríamos buscar algo que prefieras ― Nunca había hablado con él pero sentía como si hubiera un muy ligero rastro de nerviosismo en su voz, aun así estaba esperando una respuesta, asentí casi sin pensarlo.

― Me gustaría verte tocar ― admití casi sin pensarlo ¡Se supone que sólo iba a aceptar su propuesta! ¡Esto ha sido un desliz!

Él sonrió y luego atrapó uno de los mechones que cubrían mi rostro, colocándolo detrás de mi oreja, todo sin dejarme de mirar a los ojos, unos segundos después añadió:

― Me gustan tus ojos.

* * *

Un poquito de meloso cliché no está mal de vez en cuando ¿no? (:

¡Gracias por los reviews! Me alegra muchísimo el corazón


	9. 5 - Miedos

_**Día 5. Miedos [OtaYuri Week]**_

* * *

 _Silencio._

Lejano _,_ un sonido intermitente y agudo fue lo primero que percibió a medida que la conciencia de sí mismo regresaba _,_ con gradualidad, tomándose un tiempo perezoso. Lo que antes distinguió como un murmullo en la lejanía se hizo cada vez más claro, como si, poco a poco se hubiera acercado hasta estar justo sobre él. No se alarmó, aquel sonido era, hasta cierto punto, tranquilizador.

El pánico, sin embargo, comenzó cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía abrir los ojos y percatarse de que tampoco podía moverse sólo lo acrecentó. Repentinamente comenzó a sentirse mareado, casi incorpóreo, su cuerpo no le respondía, la única señal de su conmoción podría ser solamente la agitación de su respiración y el martilleo asustado de su corazón que sentía hasta su garganta.

Como si respondiera al unisón de su pánico el sonido se hizo más agudo, más y más y sus ciclos de intervalos se redujeron, lo que le infundió más y más terror, como si estuviera siendo perseguido.

Quería gritar, removerse, poder vislumbrar algo más que la oscuridad que lo envolvía pero no podía. Presa del pánico y la ansiedad llegó a un punto de resolución en el que, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, intentó tranquilizarse e ignorar el pitido incesante. Normalizar su respiración y esperar a que su corazón se calmara, que era la única conciencia que tenía de sí mismo hasta ese momento.

Y después de segundos que parecieron eternos, finalmente pudo abrir los ojos. La luz llegó a raudales sobre él y tuvo que volver a cerrarlos, apretándolos con fuerza por el repentino cegamiento. Una alegre victoria brotó desde su pecho, al menos sabía que podía ver. Lentamente su castaña mirada se abrió, muy despacio con perezosos parpadeos para protegerse un poco de la luz que entraba por la ventana, su vista se tomó un tiempo para poder enfocarse completamente.

Estaba en un cuarto blanco, sus ojos rodaron hacia su derecha buscando el pitido que se mantenía constante pero reducía su marcha poco a poco hasta volver al ritmo que había mantenido cuando sintió conciencia de sí mismo. No encontró la fuente en una primera instancia, sus ojos se detuvieron en la búsqueda al reconocía una pequeña mesilla metálica a su costado cubierta con un impecable mantel blanco. Sobre él había unas hermosas flores, algunas se veían desgastadas pero había otras más radiantes, como si acabaran de ser puestas allí hacía poco, reemplazando probablemente las que ya estaban marchitas. Por alguna razón las miró durante algunos largos segundos antes de finalmente encontrar la fuente del pitido.

Reconoció el aparato de inmediato y el ritmo de los pitidos que visualmente se reflejaban como una onda en una pantalla verde por cada latido de su corazón, siguió entonces el cablecillo transparente que emergía del aparato y se dirigía hacia su brazo. Su pulso se aceleró y con él nuevamente el sonido de las pulsaciones, una tormenta de imágenes y recuerdos fragmentados volvieron a su cabeza repentinamente.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó ordenarlos. No recordaba mucho. Dos luces que lo habían cegado brevemente, el ensordecedor eco de un impacto junto con el del acero agrietándose. Una sirena a lo lejos, voces y siluetas a su alrededor, todas al mismo tiempo, como fantasmas borrosos y brillantes en sus recuerdos. La comprensión de lo que le había sucedido se abrió paso en su mente con vertiginosa fuerza, punzante y doloroso. Su cuerpo comenzó a doler con heridas que habían estado allí, frescas, como si acabaran de volver a ser infligidas. Todo su cuerpo resintió físicamente el dolor del golpe de verdad que estaba experimentando y estaba a punto de gritar agonizante cuando sintió el calor en su mano.

Volvió su rostro y todo el dolor, duda y pánico que sentía se congeló repentinamente, no se detuvo, pero el conjunto de su ansiedad fue siendo reemplazado poco a poco por la calidez del radiante descubrimiento. Era Yuri. La mano del rubio descansaba apretada alrededor de la suya, su dorado cabello, descuidado, cayendo sin ningún tipo de recato sobre su rostro y derramándose sobre el colchón. El joven ruso estaba dormido, sentado en una silla, que probablemente él mismo había arrastrado, su cuerpo inclinado sobre la cama, con su pecho y su rostro hundidos en la sábana, su mano sosteniendo la suya firmemente. No era una posición cómoda, la espalda de Yuri lo resentiría más tarde.

Otabek pudo observar en su rostro dormido las mejillas y su pequeña nariz todavía enrojecidas y la hinchazón debajo de sus parpados por donde las lágrimas habían encontrado su camino por mucho tiempo. No era un dormitar tranquilo, en el sueño, Yuri aún se veía profundamente triste. La visión fue tan conmovedora que el kazajo sintió una especie de punzada dolorosa en su corazón. Yuri estaba aquí por él, probablemente haber pasado la noche en vela lleno de preocupación y por fin su joven cuerpo se había rendido al cansancio. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo había estado tomando su mano.

Intentó apretar suavemente el toque del chico entre su mano pero su cuerpo no le respondió como quería. _"Yuri"_ trató también de nombrar pero su voz no salió, tragó con dificultad y respiró tomando un esfuerzo para no dejar que la desesperación volviera a él ―Yuri… ― por fin fue capaz de articular y se sorprendió por el tono ronco de su voz.

El rubio se removió con ligero entumecimiento y se frotó los ojos aún enrojecidos. Parecieron segundos eternos hasta que Yuri fue capaz de procesar la situación. Su expresión cambió en tan solo un segundo, Otabek fue capaz de captar cada una de sus emociones: confusión, consternación, sorpresa, tristeza y luego pura alegría.

― ¡Beka! ¡Beka! ―Pronunció Yuri, el tono de su voz agrietado con la mezcla aún de tristeza y alegría. Se impulsó hacia adelante abrazando a Otabek con desesperación, con el miedo palpable de que no fuese real. Se aferró tan fuerte que hizo al mayor gemir adolorido y Yuri se estremeció para después apartarse rápidamente ― Lo lamento… yo solo… ― no continuó, en vez de eso, guardó silencio por unos segundos, se relamió los agrietados labios y luego, con un poco más de control en su tono, volvió a hablar ― ¿Cómo te sientes? ―

― Como si un camión hubiera pasado sobre mí ― Otabek rio porque sintió que estaba exagerando, realmente su cuerpo no dolía tanto de esa manera. La broma no sentó bien sobre Yuri porque inmediatamente su rostro se oscureció y las lágrimas amenazaron con correr nuevamente por sus mejillas.

― ¡No bromees así! ¡No ahora, Beka…! ― Su cuerpo estaba temblando como si quisiera gritarle más cosas pero se estuviera reprimiendo. Otabek tuvo el primer impulso de rodearlo entre sus brazos pero sintiendo el cuerpo entumecido y todavía dormido pensó que sería imposible. Se limitó a asentir silenciosamente apenado por haberle provocado esa reacción. Y decidiéndose a hacer un esfuerzo que jamás pensó que requeriría tanto de él, alcanzó a alzar su temblorosa mano izquierda y colocar torpemente uno de los descuidados mechones dorados detrás de la oreja de Yuri. No apartó el gentil aunque tembloroso toque, sino que logró retirar una lágrima de la sonrojada mejilla del rubio con el pulgar teniendo mucho cuidado. Yuri lo miró fijamente mientras lo hacía

― Lo lamento. Lo cierto es… que apenas y recuerdo qué sucedió ― admitió seriamente.

Yuri lo miró nuevamente, transmitiendo la tristeza con esa hermosa mirada esmeralda, Otabek pensó que jamás había visto a Yuri de esa manera. Lo vio apretar los labios en una línea, como si fuese incapaz de hablar. Pero después consiguiendo una resolución que llegó hasta sus expresivos ojos, lo hizo.

― Fuiste embestido ― el rubio bajó la mirada, Otabek vio crecer la tensión en su hombros y cómo un suave temblor se apoderó de ellos, estuvo a punto de decirle que no era necesario pero Yuri consiguió adelantársele ― en tu moto… por unos hijos de puta, ebrios hasta el culo, que venían a exceso de velocidad ― apretó las sábanas en sus puños como si fuera a desgarrarlas pero no lo hizo, el temblor en sus hombros creció un poco más.

― ¿Nadie más salió herido? ― la pregunta fue inevitable, porque Otabek ni siquiera pensó en eso, solo salió de una manera tan natural que lo hicieron sorprenderse de sí mismo.

― ¡Ojalá ellos hubieran muerto!

― ¡Yura! ― reprendió tan fuerte como su voz le permitió, su garganta dolió por el esfuerzo. Yuri aflojó el agarre en las sábanas y bajó la mirada. Otabek no podía verlo, pero sabía que estaba llorando.

― Mila me llamó esa noche. Creí… ― su voz se rompió ―… creí que no volvería a verte. Estaba aterrado, yo desearía… ― _desearía haber estado en tu lugar._ Yuri no lo dijo ― a comparación de ti, ninguno resultó herido. Fueron llevados a la correccional porque eran menores pero luego salieron bajo fianza ― volvió a temblar de impotencia.

Otabek asintió y luego, como si apenas se hubiera percatado de eso, preguntó con algo de temor:

― ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado…?

Yuri se tensó y al kazajo le pareció como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y podría haber sido así de no ser porque el agudo pitido seguía marcando los cambios en el ritmo de su corazón. Se dio cuenta de que el ruso simplemente estaba aguantando la respiración.

― T-tres meses… ― tartamudeó al decirlo. El moreno sintió que todo el aire se le escapó.

― ¿Has estado aquí desde entonces…? ― De alguna forma él ya sabía la respuesta y el silencio de Yuri solo lo comprobó, se estaba secando las lágrimas.

Quiso alargar su brazo y atraerlo junto a él en la cama, abrazarlo y pedirle perdón porque lo había hecho pasarlo mal, pero no pudo, él también estaba conmocionado. Tres meses eran devastadores, se había perdido la final a la que tanto le había costado llegar nuevamente. Había perdido, no solo la oportunidad de competir, sino también la de Yuri.

Otabek dio una temblorosa respiración antes de volver a dirigirse hacia el ruso. Las palabras salieron agrietadas, impregnadas en miedo y sabía que Yuri se había estado preparando para la pregunta, porque lo vio mantenerse firme y haciendo uso de sus fuerzas para estar en calma mientras la escuchaba. Yuri quería ser fuerte para él.

― ¿Qué dicen los médicos?

― Posiblemente… no podrás volver a competir ― las palabras salieron empujadas, como si hubiese estado practicándolas durante tanto tiempo, pero no por ello carecieron de dolor. Otabek sintió un nudo en su interior, apretando su corazón, agrietándolo, pero eso no se reflejó en las pulsaciones del aparato a su derecha. Yuri buscó su mirada con preocupación ― Beka… ― pronunció con duda, con mucho miedo, el rubio entendería si quería estar solo, pero sentía que sería imposible apartarse de él ahora que estaba despierto.

― ¿Podrías… tomar mi mano… por un rato más?

* * *

A veces me nace escribir un poquito de _angst_ (?) aunque personalmente prefiero las sonrisas y finales felices.  
Gracias por leer :)


	10. 6 - Reunión Familiar

_**Día 6. Reunión familiar (OtaYuri Latin Week)**_

* * *

 _Almaty Kazajistán._

Estaba nervioso. La última vez que se había sentido así de nervioso fue durante su programa corto en la Rostelecom la temporada en que hizo su debut. Yuri apretó inconscientemente la mano de Otabek mientras caminaban hacia el hogar del kazajo, este lo miró ofreciéndole una cariñosa sonrisa.

― Les agradarás ― dijo ― mi hermana es parte de las _Yuri's angels_ ―

Yuri no supo si sentir alivio por eso, no era particularmente bien portado con sus fans aunque estos los seguían fielmente. Sintió un hueco en el estómago y un escalofrío cuando por fin se pararon frente a la puerta de entrada y Otabek golpeó tres veces. Su cuerpo temblaba levemente, el mayor se percató de eso y afianzó el apretón de sus manos.

Nunca le había importado caerle bien a nadie porque creía que no necesitaba de nadie para conseguir lo que quería, así que nunca tuvo el esmero de tener un buen comportamiento con los demás y sólo dejaba a sus emociones fluir, ganándose disgustos o llamadas de atención por su actitud y vocabulario. Pero ahora era diferente, por primera vez quería conseguir aceptación. Otabek era la persona que más le importaba en el mundo, además de su abuelo, por lo tanto era importante para él agradarle a su familia, tenía miedo de ser rechazado por ella y decepcionar al kazajo.

La puerta se abrió y una hermosa mujer los recibió, tenía el cabello oscuro como el de Otabek, era mucho más pequeña en altura que el kazajo y su complexión parecía ser delgada aunque había un ligero rastro de peso en algunas partes de su cuerpo. A pesar de la forma en cómo su rostro se iluminó al verlos se apreciaba el paso de los años y los sentimientos en él.

― ¡Bienvenido, Otabek! ― Ella saludó dando un gran abrazo casi inmediato a su hijo, luego se separó y su mirada cayó en el rubio que se sintió nuevamente cohibido ― Y tú debes ser el famoso Yuri Plisetsky ― ofreció una cálida sonrisa, muy parecida a las de Otabek ― Otabek no deja de hablar de ti, adelante, esta es su casa ― ofreció haciéndose a un lado para dejarlos pasar.

Un hombre que leía el periódico los saludó desde el sillón, era el padre de Otabek, muy parecido a su hijo, pero sus facciones eran más duras y la edad ya era visible en su rostro. Tanto Otabek como Yuri devolvieron el saludo aunque el rubio lo hizo más bajo siguiendo los movimientos del kazajo.

― ¡No puede ser Yuri Plisetsky! ― La exclamación de una aguda voz que vino desde las escaleras. Una chica, de alrededor doce años, cabello oscuro y tez un poco más oscura que la de Otabek, se precipitó rápidamente hacia donde estaban ellos, saltó hacia su hermano y este la sujetó fuertemente ― ¡Bienvenido, Bek! ― saludó con palpable alegría y luego se dirigió a Yuri, la emoción plasmada en sus brillantes ojos ― ¡Soy Evnika! ¡No puedo creer que estés saliendo con mi hermano! ¡Soy una gran fan de ustedes dos, de hecho, soy la presidenta de las _Yuri's Angel_ y _Beka's Bears_ de Kazajistán! ― exclamó inflando el pecho con orgullo.

― Nika, lo vas a asustar ― la madre de Otabek estaba riendo ― Bienvenido, Yuri. Mi nombre es Lashyn, es bueno conocerte por fin ― ella volvió a sonreírle cariñosamente y luego giró el rostro hacia la sala ― Y ese señor apático de ahí es Erasyl, también está encantado de tenerte aquí aunque no lo demuestre ―

― ¡Hey! ― protestó el hombre, bajando el periódico y fingiendo haberse indignado por lo recientemente dicho ― No puedes decir eso de mí si yo voy a invitar la cena hoy ―

Los nervios del ruso habían ido, poco a poco, mermándose a medida que observaba la amena interacción en la familia de Otabek. Ayudaba también que el kazajo no se hubiera apartado de él ni un solo segundo, ni siquiera cuando su hermana saltó sobre él y luego la dejó, volviendo a colocar su mano en la espalda de Yuri para infundirle seguridad. Lashyn rio animada y luego volvió su vista hacia Otabek y Yuri.

― Limpié tu habitación, Otabek ¿Por qué no vas a mostrársela a Yuri? Hay toallas y agua caliente en el baño. Dense prisa, parece que tenemos una invitación a cenar en algún restaurante de buena calidad, espero ― hizo un pequeño guiño de complicidad, la sonrisa nunca abandonó su rostro.

Otabek asintió y guio a Yuri para subir las escaleras primero, yendo muy cerca detrás de él. Cuando la puerta de la habitación se cerró por fin y las maletas colocadas en una esquina cercana, Otabek fue capaz de relajar su postura y acercarse para abrazar al rubio, en algún momento la tensión del kazajo subió mientras que la de Yuri se disolvió.

― Lo siento, están muy felices de tenerte aquí. Espero que no haya sido muy agobiante ― se disculpó ― La próxima vez podríamos rentar un departamento, solo nosotros dos. Pero significaba mucho para mí que conocieras a mi familia esta vez ―

― _Idiota_ ― Yuri musitó suave, su tono de voz ni siquiera fue el suficiente para hacerlo parecer un insulto, devolvió el abrazo a Otabek fuertemente ― Si significa mucho para ti es importante para mí también ― confesó temblando en el abrazo, se sentía cálido, tanto por la forma en que Otabek lo hacía sentir, feliz, perteneciente a un lugar y cómo su familia también lo recibieron con hospitalidad y alegría ― Gracias, Beka ― dijo finalmente, el cúmulo de nuevos sentimientos agolpándose en su interior. Estaba más agradecido por haber recibido esta oportunidad ― Yo nunca antes me había sentido como parte de algo así… quiero decir, había convivido con la familia del cerdo y de Yuko pero nunca se había sentido como ahora… Se siente como si realmente estuviera aquí… no sé cómo explicarlo yo… ― Otabek sonrió, acariciando dulcemente su cabello.

― No tienes nada que agradecer, Yuri. Ahora eres parte de mi familia ―

* * *

Otra vez me atrasé, pero hoy traeré cuádruple actualización ~ dos ahora y dos más tarde por la noche :)


	11. 6 - Pair Skating

_**Día 6. Pair Skating [OtaYuri Week]**_

* * *

— Otabek, quiero que patines en la gala del Gran Prix conmigo — Yuri enfrentó al patinador de Kazajistán directamente al decirlo, sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su sudadera rusa, la espalda ligeramente encorvada y las piernas flexionadas suavemente con desdén, sin comprometer tanto su postura con su declaración, dando la impresión de esa imagen punk que era ya tan conocida.

El hombre moreno lo miró, dando una última profunda aspiración a su cigarrillo. Medio apoyado en el asiento de su moto, con sus piernas cruzadas en sus pantalones de mezclilla negros. Le daba un aspecto salvaje, Yuri pensó, su aspecto era similar a aquella vez en Barcelona. Aunque Otabek tenía muchos matices, era algo que había podido aprender en el tiempo en que su amistad evolucionó. Esta era la imagen que comúnmente todos conocían de Otabek, pero Yuri había llegado a conocer incluso el aspecto más casual de él.

— ¿A qué viene eso tan repentinamente? — dijo con neutralidad Otabek después de exhalar el humo de su cigarrillo y tirar la colilla en un cenicero público cercano.

Yuri bajó el rostro para ocultar la emoción que Otabek podría leer en sus ojos. El kazajo podía fácilmente ver en él a través de ellos, más de lo que a Yuri le gustaría admitir o permitir.

— El año pasado gané el Gran Prix, pero aun así la gala del cerdo y Viktor se robó la atención de ese día — pateó el suelo con algo de frustración y luego volvió a enfrentar a Otabek con la determinación puesta en sus ojos — No voy a dejar que me derroten a su manera, sé que tú y yo somos capaces de hacer algo mucho mejor que ellos —

Ahí estaban esos ojos de soldado que el kazajo amaba.

— Bien, entonces cuenta conmigo — esbozó una muy ligera sonrisa y Yuri se sonrojó parecía que parte de él no se esperaba una aceptación tan directa, pero se trataba de Otabek y había muy pocas cosas a las que él le habría dicho que no.

— También... — tartamudeó un poco sin lograr que el sonrojo se marchara de su rostro — Me gustaría que fueras tú quien coreografiara en su totalidad el programa —

Bueno, eso definitivamente era algo que Otabek no se esperaba.

— ¿Por qué?

Yuri no pudo evitar que el sonrojo en sus mejillas se intensificara.

— Me gusta tu forma de patinar. Tus programas son muy originales. Quiero patinar con una coreografía tuya.

Otabek pareció meditarlo un momento y luego asintió devolviendo esa ligera sonrisa.

— Está bien. Trabajaré en ello.

Yuri sonrió satisfecho.

Un mes después Otabek llamó a Yuri para decirle que tenía listo el programa. Yuri no se lo pensó mucho y a la mañana siguiente abordó un avión con destino a Almaty. Fue, sin duda, algo impulsivo y Otabek se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando Yuri le devolvió la llamada para decirle que pasara por él al aeropuerto.

Yuri se ciñó a la cintura del kazajo mientras recorrían las calles en su motocicleta. Y en ese espacio íntimo le confesó que pensaba pasar un par de semanas con él antes de que comenzaran las competencias preliminares hacia el Gran Prix. Quería entrenar en la misma pista que él. Sería refrescante para sus programas, Yuri pensó significativamente que encontraría una motivación mayor si Otabek estaba junto a él, de la misma forma que lo había hecho con _Agape_.

Su entrenamiento en Rusia se había vuelto un martirio, con Yuuri Katsuki y Viktor entrenando en la misma pista que él, no había podido sumergirse enteramente en los sentimientos de sus nuevos programas. Ni Lilia ni Yakov se opusieron a su decisión pues también creían que la compañía de Otabek sería beneficiosa para Yuri.

Además, como extra, podrían dedicarse a practicar el programa de gala que Otabek había coreografiado para ambos. El rubor creció en sus mejillas cuando pensó en la posibilidad de las fuertes manos del kazajo alrededor de su cintura y la ligereza con la que seguramente lo alzaría. Dándole total control sobre todo el programa _¿Cuánto sería capaz de aprovechar Otabek?_

Antes de dirigirse al departamento de Otabek, que se ubicaba convenientemente a una cuadra de la pista de hielo, el patinador de Kazajistán decidió que sería prudente que comieran algo, Yuri probablemente estaría hambriento después de su viaje. Aunque debería ser así, el ruso tenía el estómago ligeramente revuelto y no pensó en la posibilidad de comer algo realmente pesado.

Se detuvieron en una cafetería de paso, bastante sencilla y nada lujosa. Yuri pidió para sí mismo un plato de frutas y un vaso de agua, mientras que Otabek se decidió por un sándwich y un café. Mientras esperaban, Yuri miró Instagram a través de su celular, ya había subido algunas fotografías a su llegada en Almaty, más tarde, después de la práctica Otabek lo llevaría a algún sitio de interés y entonces podría hacer muchas más.

Mientras el rubio se distraía con su celular, el mayor sacó su mp3 y se detuvo a buscar algo, después de unos segundos se inclinó hacia Yuri y le tendió uno de sus audífonos. Yuri fue tomado por sorpresa y parpadeó con el ligero color rojo calentando sus mejillas, era una práctica común para ambos el compartir música de esa forma, pero regularmente era él quien tomaba la iniciativa.

— Esta es la música que escogí para el programa, le he hecho algunos arreglos, espero no te decepcione — dijo sinceramente cuando Yuri tomó el audífono y lo colocó en su oído. Otabek reprodujo entonces la pista para que ambos pudieran escucharla. Yuri cerró los ojos y se concentró en la melodía.

Empezó suave, con las repiqueantes notas de un piano y luego... _¿Era violín?_ La música empezó como un murmullo y luego creció en intensidad repentinamente, era el sonido del violín que tomaba protagonismo cada vez más, creciendo y apoderándose de la melodía, era aquel instrumento que marcaba el ritmo de la canción, liderando al resto de las notas.

Yuri no pudo evitar pensar en su programa de _Allegro Apassionata_ , tenía la misma intensidad. El sonido era agudo como sus programas pasados pero podía sentir la misma energía característica de los programas de Otabek. Y le gustó. Decir que le gustó era poco. No era particularmente fan de las melodías con las que se había caracterizado la temporada pasada, pero esta, rescataba lo clásico y conseguía la energía de lo moderno gracias a los arreglos que Otabek había hecho. Tenía que admitirlo, el kazajo había hecho un trabajo excelente.

— ¡Me encanta! — Dijo con entusiasmo — Quiero que me enseñes la coreografía que has hecho con ella — estaba emocionado, miró con mucha determinación a Otabek y el kazajo sonrió.

Yuri se inclinó sobre el muro de protección de la pista. Otabek entró en ella, tomando posición en la mitad y dirigiéndose a Yuri mientras, al ritmo de la música, le daba una pequeña representación de la coreografía que había preparado para él. Yuri observó atentamente los movimientos de Otabek. Se notaba que los había pensado para él pues la totalidad de los movimientos estaban pensados para alguien de su complexión, Otabek, sin embargo, los realizaba con algo de dificultad, parecía que había practicado bastante para poder mostrárselos ahora.

La canción se repitió varias veces, a lo largo de veinte minutos para que Otabek pudiera mostrarle la totalidad del programa, sin saltos, por supuesto, hubiera sido imposible que Otabek le mostrara la repetición del programa más de una vez si incluía los saltos, así que la demostración, por lo pronto, contenía sencillos donde más adelante irían combinaciones de triples y cuádruples.

Yuri estaba maravillado por la complejidad y la originalidad del programa. Esperó a Otabek acercarse y le tendió la botella de agua y una toalla. El kazajo miró a Yuri obviamente esperando algún comentario al respecto, Yuri no tenía objeción alguna, sin embargo había una cosa que había notado y era lo único que le estaba molestando, así que con el rubor en sus mejillas dijo:

—Este programa no tiene elevaciones — en un principio evitó la mirada de Otabek al decirlo, al silencio que vino después, Yuri finalmente encontró sus ojos con los del kazajo que lo miraba con una ceja arqueada como si no terminara de entender el comentario de Yuri.

—No eres una mujer, Yura — fue la respuesta del mayor al ver que lo decía enserio.

— ¡Creo que estoy muy consciente de eso, idiota! — Yuri exclamó muy avergonzado y luego pateó el suelo moderando el tono de su voz — Pero el cerdo y Viktor tuvieron algunas en su programa el año pasado así que... —

— Cuando me pediste que coreografiara este programa — Otabek interrumpió y Yuri lo miró a los ojos, la expresión seria del kazajo eran demasiado para el ruso, se vio obligado a tragar mientras lo escuchaba hablar — Pensé en hacerlo a mi manera — Yuri se dio cuenta entonces, que ese no era el estilo de Otabek, debió haberlo sabido desde un principio, que su amigo no iba a utilizar una rutina común para un programa de patinaje por parejas, se sintió sumamente apenado por su comentario anterior. Otabek no era JJ, o cualquier otro patinador que lo vería como _"la dama"_ en una rutina a dueto.

— Mientras elaboraba esta coreografía, pensé detenidamente en qué era lo que quería transmitir — Otabek continuó y Yuri lo escuchó — quiero que todos vean lo que yo veo en ti, Yura. Belleza, fortaleza, fuerza y determinación. Por eso es que, a pesar de que es una rutina para patinaje por parejas, nuestros pasos están divididos, pero al mismo tiempo se complementan entre ellos, cada uno tomará el protagonismo en esta rutina en diferentes tiempos — finalmente Otabek curvó sus labios en una suave sonrisa y luego soltó una pequeña risilla — Aunque no lo creas o no lo notes a simple vista. Mi coreografía está basada en Agape y la tuya en mi programa corto anterior — Yuri parpadeó asombrado, no lo había notado para nada, así que se prometió poner atención a los pasos de Otabek la próxima vez.

No era Agape. Bueno, lo era y al mismo tiempo no. Había matices que le recordaban a su viejo programa pero al mismo tiempo Otabek lo impregnaba en su manera de patinar que lo hacía imposible de reconocer. Cada uno estaba patinando una variación del programa del otro a su manera y juntos.

Las dos semanas que Yuri planeó pasar en Kazajistán se fueron extremadamente rápido para tristeza de ambos. Aun así se encargaron de practicar mucho el programa que Otabek había hecho para ambos, sin descuidar sus rutinas y por supuesto, de hacer muchos recuerdos juntos.

Como era de esperarse ambos pasaron si dificultades hacia el Gran Prix donde realizaron sus rutinas de forma impecable y extraordinaria. Fue un final bastante cerrado donde Yuri perdió el oro por apenas 0.02 puntos debajo de Viktor y Otabek 0.05 por debajo del rubio. Aun así compartieron el podio y, aunque era frustrante, todavía estaba la satisfacción de haber pateado los traseros del Cerdo y JJ.

Y finalmente llegó la hora de hacer su presentación de gala, en la que habían trabajado juntos y tan duro. Fue idea de Otabek utilizar el vestuario de sus programas libres del año pasado. Había mucha emoción y determinación en sus posturas cuando se presentaron frente a la audiencia, quienes los recibieron con una fuerte ovación y estruendosos aplausos.

" _Mírenos atentamente"_ Fue el último pensamiento de Yuri.

* * *

¡He hecho un vídeo para este capítulo! Es muy sencillo pero trabajé mucho en él así que espero al menos pueda cerrar con broche de oro este pequeño drabble. Sólo completen con esto [watch?v=M6nXiKgE6IQ] después del _slash_ (/) en Youtube.

¡Gracias por los reviews! ¡Me hacen muy feliz y me infunden de muchos ánimos! Estamos a dos historias de terminar este pequeño conjunto de drabbles. Gracias, de verdad muchas gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí.


	12. 7 - Inspiración

_**7\. Inspiración (OtaYuri Latin Week)**_

* * *

El patinaje siempre me ha parecido un deporte incomprendido. No hay muchos patinadores profesionales en mi país, de hecho, soy el único y las personas piensan que tengo tanto talento como para ser llamado héroe por eso, pero sólo es disciplina y trabajo duro. Muy duro. Hay mucha fuerza en los movimientos combinada con elegancia y cada rotación está rigurosamente compuesta, creo que quien se dedica a esto debe ser una persona con una increíble fortaleza y fiereza. Es por eso que de niño estaba muy empeñado en ser patinador, tanto como para viajar a Rusia, la potencia del patinaje artístico.

Nunca creí que fuera terriblemente difícil, me di cuenta, con decepción, que yo era el problema, no tenía lo que se necesitaba para esto y fui degradado rápidamente al curso de novatos, dos años menores a mi edad. Cualquiera pensaría que debió ser el fin de mi sueño, pero no lo fue. Lo que debió ser una limitación fue realmente una bendición para mi carrera. Porque fue ahí donde conocía a Yuri Plisetsky. Tenía las armas que yo no tenía para el patinaje pero no dejaba de trabajarlas, siempre estaba practicando, esforzándose hasta que no podía más. Sus ojos eran firmes no había ningún rastro de duda, sólo determinación en ellos. No miraba a nadie sólo siempre estaba concentrado en sí mismo y cada paso que daba lo hacía con la seguridad de que iba a ganar.

Yo quería ser como él. Admiraba esa fortaleza y seguridad, quería conocerlo saber cuáles eran sus motivaciones, qué era lo que movía a esa persona, pero no era digno de hacerlo. Quería que cuando esos ojos me miraran fuera a la misma altura y no por debajo. Quería llamar la atención de Yuri como él llamaba la mía, tenía que convertirme en alguien digno de eso. Así que me propuse mejorar, conseguir lo que me hacía falta o, en su defecto, reemplazarlo por algo innovador.

Por eso me marché a Estados Unidos y luego a Canadá, aprendería tanto como fuera posible para que un día pudiera enfrentarme con él en la pista de hielo. Fue un camino muy difícil, mantenerme lejos de mi país, entrenar y estudiar, fracasé muchas veces más de las que triunfé pero cada vez que caía recordaba a Yuri y la determinación en su mirada, pensé que él no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente así que tampoco lo hice. Seguí patinando hasta que por fin pude ascender, muy lentamente. No brillé como Junior, ni siquiera pude superar la fase de eliminatorias entonces, pero cuando pasé a Sennior hice uso de todo lo que había aprendido y tuve la figura de Yuri Plisetsky muy presente en mi mente al patinar.

Así fue como un día, de la nada, quizá en un golpe de suerte, alcancé el mundial y estuve entre los tres primeros finalistas con Victor Nikiforov, una de las figuras más renombradas del patinaje, inspiración de muchos pero definitivamente no la mía. Mantuve el ritmo la siguiente temporada porque sabía que sería el debut de Yuri Plisetsky, sabiendo que sería una oportunidad y la tomé.

Yo nunca creí que la persona a quien más admiraba en el mundo y era mi mayor inspiración, me aceptara tan fácilmente como su amigo y me convirtiera en alguien tan especial para él como para que recurriera a mí cuando se sentía afligido, aún después de haber ganado el oro, como para pedirme que formara parte de su programa de gala y patinara para mí. Sin darme cuenta Yuri Plisetsky había estado luchando su propia batalla y forjado su propio camino, más solitario aún que él mío.

Es ahora mucho más que mi inspiración. Es mi amigo, mi rival, mi compañero, mi confidente, _mi_ _amante… mi gatito_.

* * *

¡Para cerrar con broche de oro la OtaYuri Latin Week, algo desde la perspectiva de Otabek! Me alegra contribuir a este hermoso fandom aunque sea con unas pequeñas historias y más aún que haya quienes se tomaron la molestia de leerlas.

Así que muchas gracias _**Dzeta**_ , no tienes idea de lo mucho que amaba ver tus reviews en cada una de las historias, gracias por haber leído todas y cada una de ellas y por animarme a seguir escribiendo ¡De verdad muchas gracias!


	13. 7 Fantasía

_**Día 7. Fantasía [OtaYuri Week]**_

 **N/A:** Esta vez, el comentario será aquí. Es posible que esta historia sea difícil de entender porque quise escribir un poco sobre dos de mis más grandes pasiones en la vida (?)  OtaYuri y World of Warcraft, así que... aunque técnicamente no es un crossover, sí es un AU un poco complicado para quienes no estén relacionados con el juego en sí ¡Lo siento! Pero me he divertido muchísimo escribiéndolo, así que quien se anime espero sea de su agrado y quienes no pueden saltarse este es totalmente comprensible :)

* * *

El parche 7.1.5 llegó con altas expectativas para la comunidad. No tanto, sin embargo, para Yuri, quien había tenido que esperar toda la semana hasta sus días libres para poder sentarse a jugar un poco. Se estiró perezosamente en el amplio sofá frente a los escritorios juntos de su computadora y la de Otabek, se encargó de abrir la cuenta de su novio mientras el moreno preparaba algunas botanas y un poco de chocolate para Yuri y café para él. Sería una larga desvelada jugando.

 _¡Gracias por jugar World of Warcraft! ¡Eres asombroso!_

Fue recibido por el mensaje usual de actualización del _Deadly Boss Mod_ , que había sido prácticamente obligado a descargar por sus compañeros de hermandad. Casqueó la lengua fastidiado, tenía que recordar actualizarlo, pero no ahora, tenía que cerrar el juego y mirar en la página de addons y honestamente sólo quería sentarse a jugar.

Otabek sonrió mientras regresaba a donde estaba el rubio y ya lo veía correr por ahí con su personaje. Un gran y majestuoso tigre blanco con colmillos de sable, el color de sus rayas y motas eran de azul pardo y sus ojos y boca tenían una espectral luz celeste, sus extremidades eran adornadas con una reluciente armadura con un acabado de plumas. No era difícil imaginar por qué Yuri amaba tanto la clase druida.

El chico ya estaba absorto en el juego mientras el kazajo se acercaba y dejaba la taza de chocolate para Yuri a un lado de su teclado en la mesa, a una distancia prudente donde no podría tirarla por accidente. El rubio le había hecho el favor de dejar cargando a su personaje, así que mientras esperaba que la pantalla de carga terminara se sentó a mirar las notas del parche. Sabía que Yuri no lo haría pero se quejaría más tarde de las cosas que habían cambiado en cuanto lo notaran, sobre todo si le perjudicaba. Sorbió un poco de su café caliente.

― Vaya, qué afortunado eres, Yura ― Otabek emitió un silbido de impresión que consiguió la atención del ruso e hizo que se inclinara con curiosidad a mirar lo que estaba leyendo.

― ¿Qué es? ¿Es muy bueno?

― El daño de tus habilidades aumentó 8%

― ¡Y reducción de coste de energía! ¡Diablos, sí! ¡Ya era hora! ― Yuri saltó en su asiento con mucha energía y regresó a su posición yendo directamente a probar su daño contra algún desafortunado enemigo dentro del juego.

― Y para mí, un pequeño aumento en sanación al costo de reducción de daño. No importa cómo lo quieran hacer ver, esto es un _nerf_ a mi clase ― Otabek se quejó pero Yuri ni siquiera le prestó atención, estaba absorto realizando algunas misiones con mucho ánimo, el moreno sonrió mientras lo miraba. La visión de Yuri disfrutando una actividad que le gustaba tanto era bonito. Sus mejillas se teñían de rojo y su sonrisa era divertida. Yuri era ese tipo de jugadores que se movía mucho mientras se concentraba y a veces hablaba solo.

Y maldecía.

― ¡Putos cazadores de demonios! ¡Es una mierda que pueda hacer todo ese daño en solo un segundo! ― Yuri se quejó a voz alta, pues acababa de ser emboscado por dos jugadores enemigos, mientras peleaba contra un enemigo de _elite_. Antes de que Yuri pudiera maldecir su suerte una vez más Otabek lo atrajo hacia sí, acunando su rostro para besar sus labios. El cuerpo de Yuri se tensó por la sorpresa en un primer momento, pero mientras la lengua del mayor hacia su trabajo dentro de su boca, la tensión del rubio fue convirtiéndose en un suave estremecimiento, Otabek se separó de él entonces y Yuri emitió un pequeño sonido de disgusto, sus rostros se quedaron cerca y las mejillas del menor estaban encendidas de la forma que el kazajo adoraba.

― Estúpido, Beka… ― murmuró contra sus labios.

― Te dije que te besaría por cada vez que murieras ― Otabek sonrió e hizo que el rostro de Yuri enrojeciera aún más apartándose de él para volver a sentarse frente a su pantalla un poco más cerca queriendo ignorar al otro. El Kazajo rio y volvió a la suya.

Yuri volvió a concentrarse en sus misiones, aun ligeramente agitado por el beso.

De pronto ambos fueron sorprendidos por un repentino spam en su chat.

 _ **¡Котэрка (Koterka) ha conseguido el logro**_ _ **[Aventajado: Gul'dan]**_ _ **!**_

 _ **¡Витаминщик (**_ _ **Vitaminschik)**_ _ **ha conseguido el logro**_ _ **[Aventajado: Gul'dan]**_ _ **!**_

 _ **¡Маккул (**_ _ **McCool)**_ _ **ha conseguido el logro**_ _ **[Aventajado: Gul'dan]**_ _ **!**_

 _ **¡Найроми (Nayromi) ha conseguido el logro**_ _ **[Aventajado: Gul'dan]**_ _ **!**_

 _ **¡Тэннеси (**_ _ **Tennesi)**_ _ **ha conseguido el logro**_ _ **[Aventajado: Gul'dan]**_ _ **!**_

 _ **¡Сэтрит (**_ _ **Setrit)**_ _ **ha conseguido el logro**_ _ **[Aventajado: Gul'dan]**_ _ **!**_

Yuri frunció el ceño y casqueó la lengua mientras que con una furia renovada tecleaba…

 _Ледяные тигр (IceTiger): ¡Inviten mierdas!_

 _Koterka: Oh, Yuri. Espera, pues._

 _Nayromi: ¡Hola, Yuri! ¡Otabek! ¡Vi la Rostelecom! ¡Felicidades por su pase al Gran Prix!_

 _Setrit: ¡Hey Yuri! Esto te va a gustar, 'pera…._

 _Setrit: [Sable de maná de arcanista]_

 _солдат_ _Алтын (AltinSoldier): Gracias Nayromi._

 _IceTiger: ¡Qué genial! ¡¿Cómo lo consigo?!_

 _Nayromi: Matar a Gul'dan._

 _IceTiger: ¡Que me lleven, carajo!_

 _Koterka: Ya. Vamos, fast run normal para Yuri y Otabek._

 _IceTiger: ¿Por qué normal?_

 _Setrit: Tranquilo, igual te dan la montura._

 _Koterka: Men, estoy cansado. Mañana los llevo a heroico._

 _IceTiger: ¿Y mi Mythic?_

 _Tennesi: Siéntate y espera. Ni abierto está._

Tan rápido como fue dicho a Otabek y a él los estaban invitando al grupo de banda y tampoco tuvieron que esperar mucho para que los invocaran dentro de la mazmorra. La Fortaleza Nocturna, la novedad del parche 7.1.5 y el esperado desenlace del arco histórico de Suramar donde los héroes de Azeroth tendrían que ayudar a la resistencia elfa nato nocturna a detener los planes de su tirana Magistrix quien, aliada con los demonios de la Legión Ardiente, buscaban traer la ruina al mundo con la magia de la fuente de la noche.

Yuri reconocía la zona, era una representación de una zona subterránea donde había hecho misiones por varias semanas, comenzaron el largo recorrido para matar diez jefes tan pronto como el líder dio indicaciones en las que, básicamente, todas giraban en torno a la inclusión de Yuri y Otabek.

 _° Todo objeto útil para ambos patinadores les será cedido.  
° Si alguno de los dos muere durante un encuentro no los resuciten mientras permanezcan en combate.  
° Si Yuri se mete en problemas con los enemigos dentro de la estancia, nadie vaya a su ayuda.  
_ _° Incluir a Otabek en el orden de las habilidades de sanación crítica.  
_ _° Si Yuri se pierde nadie vaya a buscarlo, se le dará invocación frente al Jefe.  
_ _° Cero provocaciones si Yuri echa a perder la mecánica.  
_ _° Otabek se encargaría de hacer sanación concentrada en Yuri para ahorrar maná al resto de sanadores._

Yuri estaba visiblemente ofendido por la cantidad de reglas que había en su contra, estaba haciendo una cara de molestia tan graciosa que Otabek no pudo evitar sonreír enternecido mientras, mediante Raidcall, el programa de voz designado por el líder, escuchaba las indicaciones de Tennesi con respecto al momento en que usaría sus habilidades más poderosas de sanación.

No es que Yuri fuera un mal jugador, tampoco lo era Otabek, pero su hermandad; Ингениум (Ingenium) era de arduo progreso. Cada vez que un parche o expansión era lanzado los jugadores de más alto rango en la hermandad empezaban una carrera por mejorar sus habilidades y equipamiento, para que, en el momento en que se abriera una nueva mazmorra con poderosos enemigos participaran en una carrera con otras hermandades profesionales por obtener el primer asesinato mundial del Jefe más poderoso de toda la instancia.

Por supuesto, Yuri y Otabek no podían estar a esa altura, no cuando tenían que dedicarse totalmente a sus carreras como patinadores. Eran más bien, jugadores casuales como la mayoría. Claro, tampoco es que Ingenium aceptara a todos los que querían unirse, la hermandad tenía el prestigio de ser la mejor del servidor ruso en la facción azul así que contaban con mucha exclusividad, pero Yuri y Otabek eran una excepción ¿Quién en Rusia iba a decirle que no a Yuri Plisetsky, la medalla de oro Junior y Sennior?

Al menos tardaron poco más de dos horas en asesinar a nueve de los diez Jefes. Otabek estaba sonriendo satisfecho ¿Y cómo no? Aquella apuesta de besar a Yuri cada vez que muriera era la mejor idea que había tenido y le sacaba especial provecho en la apertura de instancias nuevas o en las de alto nivel. Yuri literalmente moría en cada uno de los jefes.

Skorpyron terminó con la vida de Yuri con un golpe contundente de su pinza porque no se cubrió detrás de los pilares.  
La Anomalía cromática hizo explotar a Yuri con una bomba de tiempo. Otabek no lo había curado por maldad.  
Trilliax lo borró con su láser.  
Hoja de hechizo Aluriel no dejó nada cuando lanzó todos sus orbes arcanos sobre él.  
Tichhondrius también lo borró con su láser.  
Krosus lo lanzó lejos del puente porque debió haber huido y no lo hizo. Tristemente esta vez sí había esquivado el láser. Teóricamente Otabek pudo haberlo salvado con un salto de fé pero igual decidió no hacerlo.  
El Gran Botánico Tel'arn lo quitó del camino con sus poder solar.  
El Augur Estelar Etraeus le sacó el relleno cuando lanzó su nova vil.  
La Gran Magistrix Elisandre lo miró feo y lo mató.

Yuri incluso murió contra enemigos menores a los que todos llaman _trash_ , porque son basura a comparación del poder de los Jefes.

Otabek no moría tanto sin embargo, al menos no en los primeros, sin embargo a medida que avanzaban y la dificultad de los jefes se elevaba era inevitable que un pequeño error le costase la vida. Pero no importaba, su hermandad hacía las mecánicas y asesinaba a los jefes con extrema facilidad, aún con ellos besando el suelo.

Bueno, Otabek aprovechaba para besar algo más. Hasta ese punto el cuello y pecho de Yuri estaban llenos de oscuras marcas donde el kazajo había presionado sus labios, el ruso ya ni tenía fuerza para resistir, sus piernas estaban enredadas alrededor de las caderas de Otabek mientras él mordía el nacimiento de su cuello. Probablemente eso era lo que había hecho a Yuri más propenso a morir.

― ¿Cuántos jefes faltan? ― gruñó el kazajo contra el lóbulo de la oreja de Yuri en el momento en que la voz de su líder los estaba llamando para aceptar la resurrección.

― Solo Gul'dan ― Yuri sonrió felinamente mientras lo decía, quería _eso_ con Otabek después de dos horas de estar solo besándose apasionadamente, pero _mierda_ que también quería ese hermosa pantera morada de magia arcana.

― Vamos entonces

Otabek se incorporó y ayudó a un mareado Yuri a hacerlo también. La pelea contra el último Jefe de la Fortaleza Nocturna empezó, el brujo orco llamó demonios que fueron rápidamente tomados por el guardián del grupo para proteger a sus compañeros. Un orbe de fuego vil cayó cerca de la ubicación de los jugadores pero Otabek protegió a todos con el escudo que le otorgó el legendario ojo de Aman'thul. Koterka pidió que todos se concentraran en matar a los demonios invocados y Gul'dan aprovechó a lanzar un poderoso haz de energía demoniaca a donde se encontraban todos.

 _IceTiger: adfjakjsfajsdfakdfajdfla_

 _Tennesi: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

 _Setrit: Es gracioso porque nunca entendió que debió actualizar el DBM._

 _Nayromi: Ya déjenlo. Él llega cansado después de tanto patinar. No sabe las mecánicas de los bosses._

Otabek no tardó mucho tiempo en morir. En realidad, un minuto después de Yuri. Pero fue un minuto más que Yuri.

― Ellos lo matarán Yura

― ¡Es como la tercera vez que un rayo láser me mata! ― Yuri se dejó caer en el sofá con los brazos cruzados y pateó el escritorio mientras veía la pelea avanzar desde la perspectiva de su cadáver.

― Bueno, estás muerto. El grupo se disolverá cuando terminen y tendrás tu montura de todas formas ― Otabek se inclinó hacia Yuri tomando su barbilla entre su pulgar y su dedo índice, levantándola con delicadeza para volver a su garganta, Yuri suspiró, desvaneciendo la frustración y llevando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del kazajo.

Se besaron nuevamente, sus lenguas encontrándose íntimamente entre sus bocas, el mayor acunó la mejilla de Yuri inclinando su cabeza ligeramente para profundizar el beso. En una arriesgada acción las manos de Otabek levantaron la camisa de Yuri lo suficiente para acariciar su delgada cintura y masajear sus costados con la yema de sus dedos, el menor respondió a su gentil tacto con un pequeño jadeo acompañado de la dulce curvatura de su espalda. Las manos de Yuri se colaron traviesas bajo la camisa del otro hasta llegar a sus omoplatos y arañarlos hacia abajo, Otabek gruñó en protesta y mordió suavemente el labio inferior del ruso. Yuri no iba a permitir ser el único que terminaría con marcas esa noche.

Ignoraron el llamado del líder cuando les pedía aceptar la resurrección, hasta que se aburrió y todos comenzaron a salir del grupo y del programa de voz.

* * *

¡Les dije que me he divertido muchísimo escribiendo esta historia! :) aunque ufff! _[Aventajado: Gul'dan]_ el parche del que hablo será de principios de febrero, hahahaha. Hoy día estamos muy lejos de ese contenido pero aún así quería publicar esta historia para rememorar esos tiempos c:

Gracias a quienes leyeron. Este es el final de la OtaYuri Week y por lo tanto el final de esta colección de drabbles. Si algún día vuelvo a participar en una OtaYuri Week seguiré añadiendo, como dice el summary _"Una semana no es suficiente para describir un amor como el nuestro, Beka"_ ( :D ) pero hasta entonces esta historia está completa. Muchas gracias nuevamente y espero que nos sigamos leyendo. Galletitas y amor para todos.

 **Dato curioso** : Los nombres de jugadores y de la guild son totalmente reales, tomados desde la página de _Wowprogress_.  
¡Ingenium fue hermandad número 34 a nivel mundial y la segunda mejor de Rusia durante ese parche!  
He usado el traductor de google para esto hacer entendible los nombres. Obviamente no sé ruso.


End file.
